kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Fall In Love
This is Dimentia's song from Operation: GALACSIA, "Don't Fall In Love" (originally from Beauty and the Beast 2). Lyrics and Story "Hey, sorry if you're mad, but I'm just pointing out what's already true, even if the truth hurts." Nigel took a small glance at her. "Yeah, right." Dimentia smiled. "Oh, come now. Listen to your good friend, Dimentia, won't you? Have I ever steered you wrong? Lead you astray? No! And that is why:" with that, the throne room began to get darker and Dimentia sat on her throne and began to sing. The quickest way to break your heart Make you depressed and ill The Magiblots snuck up behind Nigel and binded him with strings. Is to get tangled UP inside The side-effects could kill! All passion is a waste of time A deadly game pour vous At this point, Nigel broke away from the strings and Dimentia flew down to him and looked him in the eye. I am your friend, your cher ami I WOULDN'T LIE TO YOU! If you must love someone, may I suggest You love yourself, just think it through! She took out her mirror and held it to his face. You'll never leave and you will find you'll get more rest! You'll always feel as good as new! Your freedom is the most important thing, my friend! You must be STRONG! You mustn't bend! The Magiblots were just dancing in the background. Don't talk for hours Don't send flowers Don't write poems Don't sing songs Nor dance beneath the stars that shine above! You should never fall in love! The Blue Magiblot went up to Nigel and shouted, "Oh, don't do it!" The Red Magiblot then took out a hypnotizing watch shaped like a heart, held it in front of Nigel and Dimentia sang: As soon as your heart rules your head Your life is not your own. It's a HELL when someone's always there! It's bliss to be alone! The Magiblots then took out three pictures: one of his friends, one of his family, and one of Rachel. And love of any kind is bad Of friends, family, or HER. They tore up the pictures in that order. They take up so much precious time! And people end up like GIR! With that, she showed a picture of Gir running around like an idiot. Nigel looked at the torn picture of Rachel and began chasing the Magiblots angrily. Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame! If you're turned on, then just turn off! The Red Magiblot then smacked his head up and down like a light switch. Emotions are a thing all great operatives overcame Please don't make THIS your catastrophe! Red Magiblot then showed him a picture of what looked like could be his and Rachel's son. Don't get attached to anyone or anything. There's nothing worse than things that cling! You'll go to pot, you'll turn to drink You'll never rest, you'll end up mad And looking like some poor demented DOVE! She held his face up to her's. You must never fall in love. She released him and backed away. Don't. Fall. In LOVE! Once she was finished, the room lit up to its original brightness. "Now, do you understand?" "Frankly, I'm not sure what to believe anymore." "(Well, then that was three days of rehearsing spent well.) But why don't you go get some sleep? You've had a long day. A good night's rest might be just what you need." Nigel was silent. "Yeah. Maybe you're right." Category:Songs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Villains